


With you I'm feeling something that makes me want to stay

by JuliaBaggins



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond turns up at Q's flat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you I'm feeling something that makes me want to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Though I liked Spectre a lot the end felt kinda wrong after all the chemistry between Bond & Q. So I decided to write that little something.

Q got back into his messy flat and went straight into the kitchen. After this day, he really needed his cup of tea.  
While the water heated Q’s eyes looked around the flat; the bag he had taken to Austria sat on top of a table that had already been filled with too many things. _Austria_. He tried not to think about it, not about how scared he had been to get on the plane, not about the abysses the cable railway had crossed on her way to the clinic and especially not about 007.  
The moment he had given him that ring… No, that was stupid. Q wouldn’t waste a thought to 007 anymore. Sure, when Bond had asked for his hotel room number… No. Stop. He shook his head. Bond was gone. He had made his decision on the bridge, when he had turned towards Madeleine.  
Q had tried to accept it back then. He still tried to.

But today, when Bond had suddenly turned up again, he couldn’t help his heart speeding up, the hope growing in his chest.  
He had come for the car. Nothing more. Q cursed himself for being stupid enough to ever think anything else. Bond was not interested in him. He had driven away with beautiful Madeleine and Q doubted he’d ever come back. Not to MI6 and especially not to him.

Q sat down in his favorite armchair with his cup of tea. He pressed his cold hands around the pot, though it couldn’t banish the cold from his heart. Alan jumped into Q’s lap, nestled his head against Q’s belly. He purred as Q began to fondle his fur. Ada turned up too, looking at them from the bedroom door. Finally she joined them in the armchair and Q hugged his two furry darlings. They were there for him; _they_ wouldn’t leave him, not ever.

Ada looked at him with big eyes and he got up again, getting some food for his two cats. He watched them while they ate and later turned on the TV. Nothing he could concentrate on. The narrator told a lot about a special kind of fish in a river at the other end of the world and Q felt his eyelids getting heavy, let his exhaustion and tiredness take control…

Q was woken from his nap by the ringing of his doorbell. He yawned, straightened his glasses and got up, hurried through the living room. When he opened the door, Q couldn’t believe what he saw. In front of him stood 007, his oh so blue eyes unreadable. 

None of them said a word until Q decided that this was getting too awkward. He needed to know what 007 wanted, what he needed additionally to the car before he ran away with Madeleine forever.

“007. What can I do for you?”  
Q noticed how cold his voice sounded but it was good this way, it was hiding his pain as good as possible. He couldn’t look into these blue eyes anymore, so he focused on his own hands instead.

“Q.” Bond’s voice was calm, soft. And suddenly, Q couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t stand how his heart was melting at the sound of Bond’s voice or how hella handsome the other man looked or what that did to him, what 007 had done to him. 

“You know what, 007? I don’t care what damn gadget you need now. You could have thought about it when you came to get the car and now I’m at home and I need to relax and you, I thought you’d already been on some fucking beach with her and now you come here and you just…”

“Q.” Bond put a finger on Q’s lips, moved his chin so the young quartermaster had to look at him. His finger stayed on Q’s lips, surprisingly soft, and Q was scared to move, to even take a breath.

“Q, I need you to listen to me. Please, will you?” 

Q nodded and a little smile reached Bond’s lips. He cupped Q’s face with his hands, looked him oh so deep in the eyes and Q felt as he was drowning in blue.

“I’m sorry. Really, I’m so so sorry. For everything. I shouldn’t have left. I mean, I should have… Damn it Q, don’t you already know what I’m trying to say here?”

Q shook his head. He dared not to hope to think about what it could be that Bond was trying to say.

And suddenly, Bond remembered that he had always been a man of actions instead of a man of words. So he grabbed the collar of Q’s knitted sweater and pressed his lips on Q’s, ruffling through the quartermaster’s curly hair.

Q froze, he was too surprised to kiss back and as soon as Bond noticed that, he took a step back. 

There was worry in James’ eyes. “Q, sorry, I thought you’d…”

Before he could finish his sentence Q had swung his arms around James’ neck and kissed him, so desperate, so happy. James kissed back, deepened their kiss, his hands gripped Q’s sweater and somehow they got to Q’s armchair.

 

A few hours later, Alan hopped onto Q’s bed and meowed in surprise as he saw that there was someone curled up with his human. The new human smelled good and Alan found a gap between the two, curling himself into a furry ball. 

 

When Q woke up the next morning, 007 was lying next to him, one arm swung around Q’s waist. Alan looked at him from a spot next to James’ head while Ada meowed from the floor. 

He smiled. This was going to be a good day. A _very_ good one.


End file.
